


Exercise

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Series: Tumblr Requests 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: Exercise:verb;engage in physical activity to sustain or improve health and fitness; take exercise.





	Exercise

Lately, it seems like everything gets under Aranea’s skin. Back when darkness first too Eos, it took a lot to get to her—she could deal with just about anything, from a crying child to a malfunctioning engine in her airship.

Now, it seems like anything could set her off. If a passenger aboard her airship has a kid, she’s gotta be in another room. A funny look leaves makes her foam at the mouth. Even a _pebble_ in her boot makes her want to throw someone out of her airship from as high as it can go.

She remembers back when she began combat training nearly a decade and a half earlier, when she thought following in her mother’s footsteps was the best course of action. She thinks of the time that little snot Terra Motus got gum in her hair and how great she felt after destroying a handful of training dummies. Unfortunately, they couldn’t afford to replace what few training dummies they had left, and though daemons were plentiful, they didn’t exactly relieve stress.

Luckily enough, not all forms of exercise required using her fists.

When Aranea arrives at the usual spot, she finds that Cindy and Prompto have already started without her. Cindy’s naked from the waist down and leaning against the headboard of the tiny bed, her legs spread wide for Prompto, who’s putting that mouth of his to work. Cindy raises her head and offers a smile in greeting.

“Thought we’d go ahead an’ get warmed up here,” Cindy says, voice the slightest bit shaky. “Figured you be rarin’ to go by the time you got here.”

“You’ve got that right,” Aranea says. She begins the process of undressing, stripping down to her underwear. “Think you two are a little overdressed, though.”

Prompto pulls his tongue out of Cindy, earning a soft whine of loss from the mechanic. He makes quick work of removing those ridiculous chocobo boxers while Cindy unclasps her bra, tossing it to the floor. Aranea finds that she doesn’t even need to go searching for the toys she had in mind—she finds her strap-on sitting on the nightstand, as well as a few condoms and a bottle of lube.

“Was it that obvious that it’s been that kind of day?” Aranea asks.

“Kinda, yeah,” Prompto says. “I haven’t heard you _that_ stressed out in months.”

Aranea can’t help but smile. It’s endearing, hearing the concern in Prompto’s voice even when he’s half hard and shivering with anticipation. “I doubt I’m the only one who needs this.”

The two of them look _drained,_ like they should be passed out on top of each other instead of helping Aranea relieve some stress. Prompto’s collection of scars have grown since she last saw him like this, every last one a testament to how hard he’s worked to make this hellhole a better place.

 _Well, if nothing else, they’ll sure sleep good tonight,_ Aranea thinks. She climbs onto the bed, pulling Cindy in for a rough kiss. Every soft moan that escapes the mechanic sends little jolts of pleasure down her spine, making it difficult to ignore just how soaked her panties are getting. Her hand wanders down Cindy’s stomach, stopping briefly to give her clit a few gentle strokes before tracing her finger along her vulva and slowly inserting it into her opening.

While Aranea begins to prepare Cindy, Prompto slides a hand into her panties, his fingers brushing against her clit. She lets out a pleased hum, turning her head so she can kiss him. She rocks her hips against his fingers as she works Cindy open, deciding it just wouldn’t be fair to focus all of her attention on one dorky blonde.

By the time she’s stretched Cindy out enough to fit three fingers, Aranea’s bra has joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. Cindy leans in to suck one of her nipples while she plays with the other with her hand. Her free hand reaches around Aranea to stroke Prompto’s dick, earning a soft mewl of pleasure.

“Mmh… shortcake,” Aranea breathes. She points in the general direction of the nightstand, keeping her focus on Cindy. “Might wanna start getting yourself ready.”

Aranea feels Prompto’s hand leave her panties. She removes her fingers from Cindy and slips out of her panties, throwing them to the floor. She sits back down in front of the mechanic, spreading her legs. “Why don’t we put that mouth of yours to good use?”

“Thought you’d never ask, sugar,” Cindy purrs. Aranea watches as she lowers herself onto the bed, biting her lip in anticipation. She feels Cindy’s lips against her inner thigh, pressing a line of kisses along her skin.

“Dammit,” Aranea growls, “no teasing!”

She hears Cindy let out a soft laugh, feels her breath against her thighs. She opens her mouth to tell her to get on with it, but a low moan escapes her instead. Cindy’s tongue swirls around her clit a few times before entering Aranea, a satisfied him escaping her.

“Yes,” Aranea breathes. She keeps her hips still, letting Cindy set the pace while she turns to check on Prompto. He’s on the other side of the bed, with his head down and his ass up. He’s got three fingers buried into him and his eyes are on them, pupils blown up with lust.

Aranea bites her lip, resting a hand on Cindy’s hair. Her fingers card through the curly blonde locks, her movements slow and careful so she doesn’t get them tangled. All she can focus on in the tongue thrusting inside her, pushing her closer and closer to her first orgasm.

Cindy doesn’t stop until well after Aranea cums, pulling away with a cheeky grin. She pulls the mechanic in for a kiss, tasting herself on her lips. When she pulls away, her attention goes to Prompto. “Ready?”

Prompto nods, sitting up. Aranea pushes Cindy towards one end of the bed while he unwraps a condom. She climbs off the bed to retrieve her strap-on, slipping the textured dildo that Prompto picked out through the O-ring. She slips it on and adjusts the straps, biting her lip when she feels her sensitive clit press against the textured base of the dildo.

Aranea turns, finding Cindy and Prompto have already started without her. They’re pressed against each other, kissing any patch of skin they can reach. Prompto gently thrusts into Cindy, clearly more focused on covering her in kisses while they wait for Aranea to join them.

Aranea climbs onto the bed, taking the bottle of lube that Prompto had left behind and opening the cap. She slicks up the dildo and closes the bottle, throwing it aside.

Prompto’s attention turns from Cindy to Aranea. “C’mon, ‘Nea,” he pants, “don’t keep us waiting!”

Aranea rolls her eyes, lining herself up with Prompto’s entrance. “Yeah, yeah. No need to be so pushy, shortcake. We got all night.”

“Remember what you said earlier, sugar,” Cindy chimes in, _“no teasing.”_

“Rules were meant to be broken, sweetheart.”

Aranea slowly pushes into Prompto, smirking when he lets out a soft, shaky moan. He slows his movements until he’s taken the dildo all the way down to the base. Cindy rewards him with a kiss so tender, Aranea almost feels like she’s watching some stupid romance movie.

They’re not here for romance, though.

Aranea takes charge once Prompto’s adjusted to the dildo, starting out with a few shallow thrusts just to get him warmed up. She leans in close, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “Anyone ever tell you how good you take cock?”

“Nobody needs to tell me that,” Prompto pants, thrusting into Cindy like his life depends on it.

“So confident,” Aranea teases. “Where’d that come from?”

Whatever snarky comeback Prompto had prepared was forgotten when Aranea angles her thrusts just right, the head of the dildo pressing into his prostate. He cries out in pleasure, babbling something incoherent.

Aranea builds up a rhythm that satisfies the three of them, already feeling her second orgasm coming on. With each thrust, she grinds her clit against the ridges at the base of the dildo, swearing when she cums a second time.

Aranea’s attention snaps to Cindy. She’s a hot mess, babbling an incoherent mess of swears and something that sounds a lot like “fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me.”_ The next thing she knows, Cindy’s screaming, shaking with her orgasm.

Predictably, Prompto doesn’t stop, angling his thrusts and mouthing at her neck. Cindy wraps her arms around Prompto, her nails digging into his skin and leaving dark pink marks. It’s a beautiful sight, Aranea thinks, seeing the two of them in such a state.

Aranea’s third orgasm hits her faster than her last one, leaving her legs shaking. She’s sure Cindy’s about to have her second one (or third, maybe—it’s becoming hard to keep track), and judging from the way Prompto’s rhythm begins to falter, she’s sure he’s getting close.

“C’mon, shortcake,” Aranea breathes, reaching around to tweak one of his nipples. “Cum for me. Show me how good you feel.”

“Hh… mmh… h-hah.” Prompto gives a few more desperate thrusts, his face pressed into Cindy’s shoulder. Aranea hears a muffled cry when he cum, his cock buried deep inside the mechanic.

Aranea pulls out of Prompto, slipping off the strap-on and tossing it to the floor. She watches as Prompto pulls out of Cindy and removes the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the wastebasket.

“You plan on staying the night this time?” Cindy asks.

Aranea shouldn’t. She should probably mention the trip she needs to make to Niflheim in the morning. But it’s been a good month and a half since she’s slept in an actual bed in a safe location, so she relents. She allows herself to be pulled towards the bed and doesn’t complain when she’s squished between the two of them.

 _Maybe,_ she thinks as she begins to drift off, _I’ll even stay the whole night._


End file.
